vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Vorkken
Summary Prince Vorkken is an antagonist/antihero in the Wonderful 101. He comes from the Rhullo Comet, which was invaded by GEATHJERK and destroyed. Out of vengeance, Vorkken sought out warriors from across the galaxy and enslaved them to scrape together an army powerful enough to take out GEATHJERK, but was brainwashed and recruited into the Federation along the way. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unify Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unify Morph Name: Prince Vorkken, Vorkken, Vorkken Ohgee Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 260 (in Rhullo years) Classification: Alien, Rhulloian, Space Pirate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, His Vanzen Suit grants him access to Subatomic level Matter Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to and manipulation of both Fire and Electricity, Shapeshifting, Minor Time Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Underwater Travel, Enhanced Evasive Maneuvers, Earth Manipulation, Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Vanzen Suits should be comparable, if not superior to CENTINEL Suits, which can easily tear apart 50 cm thick metal alloy like paper), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unify Morphs (Should be comparable, if not superior to the Wonderful 101's Unite Morphs, his power ranking of 6666 should put him in this range) | At least Small City level (Comparable, if not superior to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unify Morph (For the same reasons, in Teio form the Guyzoch fought on par with the Wonderful 100 in their Unlimited form, and Vorkken matched full-powered Unite Morph attack rushes with Wonder-Red) Speed: Likely Hypersonic (His speed ranking of 666 should put him in this range) with FTL reactions and combat speed (Via scaling to the Wonderful 100, mainly Wonder-Red, who can perform 6-8 punches in 3 billionths of a second) | Massively FTL (Via scaling to the Wonderful Ones) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely Class K with Unify Hand (Comparable to Wonder-Red's Unite Hand) | At least Superhuman, likely Class K with Unify Hand Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, up to Large Town Class via Unify Morph | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class with Unify Morph Durability: At least Wall level (Guyzoch Suits should be comparable, if not superior to CENTINEL Suits, which could tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), Large Town level+ to Large Island level via assistance from Unify Morph | At least Small City level+, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via assistance from Unify Morph Stamina: Should be fairly high, fit enough to hold his own against the invasion of Rhullo Range: Melee, up to 100 km via Unify Gun (Should be comparable to Wonder-Green's Unite Gun, said Wonderful One was said to be capable of shooting through the hole of a doughnut from 100 km away while eating a doughnut himself) Standard Equipment: * Victor Boomerang: A telepathically-guided boomerang that follows the wielder's command. * Vanzen Suit: A super suit made by the most talented scientific geniuses on the Rhullo comet. It can execute techniques that are similar to, if not superior to the Unite Morph: The Unify Morph. It also has an electronic link to the Meizerr, which allows the Meizerr to instantly repair any damage that has been done to the Guyzoch or their suits. Intelligence: Should be extremely high, conquered numerous planets across the galaxy and has been obsessed with military and warfare since he was a child Weaknesses: Rather arrogant. When using Unify Boomerang, he is left wide open for an attack if he decides to use his entire team for the attack. Feats: -Defeated Heyourgah casually (Likely an outlier) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unify Morph: Prince Vorkken and his team of 100 space pirates use the same kind of Unite Morph technology that the Wonderful 100 uses for their suits. Whether by coincidence or prior knowledge, Prince Vorkken possesses many abilities that the Wonderful Ones originally had. * Unify Copy: This ability is not given an official name, but Prince Vorkken has shown the power to mimic things via Unify Morph, which could be one way as to how he got several of the same Unite Morphs used by the Wonderful 100. * Unify Monster: This ability is not given an official name, but Prince Vorkken has shown the power to morph into various Space Beasts that the GEATHJERK captured and assimilated into their army, such as the Ankho, the Orgon, the Hah-Gonay, and many more. He also seems to be capable of morphing him and his team into specific parts of the beasts, as shown in his introduction where he assaults the Wonderful 100 with the Ankho's chainsaw blade, although this could just be another variant of his Unify Sword. * Unify Boomerang: Vorkken's signature Unify Morph. Morphs his team into a gigantic telepathically-guided boomerang that can home in on opponents, slashing them repeatedly. * Unify Hand: '''Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-Red's Unite Hand. Morphs his ream into a gigantic power glove, which performs various different kinds of punches and attack rushes. It likely also possesses the same power to absorb fire and amplify its power. * '''Unify Sword: Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-Blue's Unite Sword. Morphs his team into a giant sword, which slashes opponents. It can also absorb lightning to amplify its power, reflect lasers back at the attacker, and act as a key to open doors. He also has shown another unnamed variant that uses a gigantic chainsaw-like sword, similar to the Ankho's weapon. * Unify Gun: Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-Green's Unite Gun. Morphs his team into either a large pistol or a large rocket launcher. * Unify Whip: Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-Pink's Unite Whip. Morphs his team into a giant whip with a claw on the end of it, which can remove and pull off armor that the other Unify techniques cannot break through, and greatly excels in range when compared to other melee Unify Morphs. * Unify Hammer: Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-Yellow's Unite Hammer. Morphs his team into a gigantic hammer. Easily the most powerful of Vorkken's Unify Morphs, but it's also the slowest. For utility, it can be used to damage landscape and terrain that blocks the path, can be held upward to act as an umbrella against aerial attacks, and can be used to sink to the bottom of a body of water that the Wonderful 100 couldn't hope to, all of which are likely to a greater extent than the original counterpart. It creates massive shockwaves upon hitting the ground. * Unify Claw: Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-White's Unite Claw. Morphs his team into a giant pair of clawed gauntlets, which attack in rapid succession while firing waves of ice that can freeze opponents. For utility purposes, it can pry open closed doors and climb along walls. * Unify Bomb: Prince Vorkken's version of Wonder-Black's Unite Bomb. Morphs his team into a giant bomb, which creates a large explosion that slows down time within its radius as well as doing a great deal of damage. * Unify Guts: Prince Vorkken's version of Unite Guts. Morphs him and his team into a large plate of gelatin, which nullifies shock damage from even attacks comparable to Unite Hammer, but piercing attacks (i.e. swords and claws) and non-physical damage (such as flames) cut right through it. * Unify Spring: Prince Vorkken's version of Unite Spring. Briefly morphs him and his team into a giant spring that quickly leaps to the right as an evasive maneuver. * Unify Tombstone: Prince Vorkken's version of Unite Tombstone. Morphs his and his team into a giant tombstone that crashes onto the ground, creating a large shockwave that damages any enemies within close proximity. Key: Limited Form | Teio Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Aliens Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Weapon Masters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6